The fall, and the rise
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: OC set in the world of warcraft online game. The palladin from The Exodar and his Journey to the fall of the Lich king. May contain smutt, strong language and frequent druid bashing and graphic violence.


The ice crown. The citidale at the peak of northerland, and at it  
resides the frozen throne and the master of the damned. The lich king.  
And at his feet, a legion of undead and unwilling army, from the  
lower class of scourge, who where the regular paitrons in the  
plaugelands, the former human captial from what I heard, to the death  
knights, the highest class of warrior at his will. Their power was  
only slightly below that of the king himself. They cannot be faulted  
though. A fair few had realised they where just his pawns after he  
sent them on a suicide mission against the greatest human paladin in  
the Argent crusade army. But they joined the argent crusade to take  
the lich king down. One of them was my friend, though I say friends  
losely as we had gone beyond lovers. Uniqui was behind me on the  
battlefield as I walked forwards. I did not fear her dead. All fear of  
her death had vanishd when I saw her blood splattered across her body  
and a seeing a sword standing in her neck, her eyes, blue and cold,  
would have not seen me pass. I was.....am sure that all I had known  
was at peace. The hall of the frozen throne was strewn with the dead,  
some from the damned, some where my comrades and I was pretty sure  
that those I was closest to, my brothers in arms if you will, where  
amongst the dead. I wished, no, prayed that they would live but I knew  
if that if they had been struck down by frostmorn, the lich's blade of  
death, that hope for there ressurection was pointless.

I kept walking forward, my eyes focused dead ahead. I could see the  
bodies everywhere, it felt as though the entire Stormwind army had  
faught and was struck down here. Though I could see scattering of  
different races, elf of the night, the residents of Ironforge where  
semingly stacked in small piles, if you could forgive the pun. But  
what struck me was how many of my race had died here. The drenai. We  
had escaped the demon illidan, most of us bearly alive, to just be  
slaughtered to this evil? It hurt, it hurt just as much as when I saw  
Uniqui dead on the ground. I couldn't help myself but my mind wandered  
as I walked toward my distance in he distance. I thought of this  
especially when I saw the body of Hidden Truth on the floor. His body  
was shreaded into bits and yet I couldn't face the fact that his wife  
was with child and so far away I thought of the families that where  
ripped apart here, where old bloodlines such as the truth family, to  
the oldest blood line of the Zidanians. But I could not spate the dead  
another thought sadly. My target was not but a few feet from me.

It was Arthus. The lich king.

He was badly wounded. He hadn't counted on this many facing him and  
everyone had clambered to take him down, though they had all failed.  
His health was low, but he must of had about 20% of his life sill to  
his name. His mana was totally drained and his chance of healing was  
zero. He hadn't spotted me, he was trying to patch up himself, so I  
crept nearer to him. Silently I thought through my spells. My gift of  
the naru was still charging down, such a powerfully spell could only  
be handeled every 30 minuets as the naru felt that relying on them  
would make themselfs sub-servient. My lay on hands was inafective as  
it as well had a 30 minuet-apiece codwpn of sorts, this time due to  
the sheer amount of holy power needed to use it drained the spell  
itself, meaning I couldn't use it for another 7 minuets. I used it  
last on Uniqui, my last of act to her before the war ripped us apart.  
My mana was low but as I thought, I still had one spell to use. My  
hammer of justice. Thankfully it could be used only if my target had  
less the 20% health and Arthus looked at about 17. It reqiired bearly  
any mana and he hadn't noticed my apperene. I crept closer, keeping  
myself out of his line of sift and as cquitely as possible. But like  
the plans made today, it failed. A crunch on the arm of a fallen death  
knight alerted him and frostmorn was in his hand.

I reacted as fast as my bloodied body could handle. I dropped the  
hammer of judgement from the sky to chip his health off. He still had  
7% of health and I was on 12%. All I cod do was help my sheild would  
hold against his slashes and hope to counter when possible. His slash  
slamed into my sheild and it hit me, metaphorically. This is my last  
stand. And I would take him down with me. I parried and slashed. Abit  
with no spell casters, melée damagers or an off-tank, it was like  
picking at a twenty foot mutent. But I kept trying. The death stank up  
the air and I felt tears, hot with rage and sadness for all those who  
had been slain here, there deaths would not be in vain. The lich king  
would perish.

I felt a ding in my mind. The cooldown on the hammer of justice was  
over and I used it without a second passing. It smashed Arthus hard  
and he stumbled backwards. I took my chance. Lunging forward I stabbed  
him, his health depleated. He looked into my eyes.

"Figures. A freak brought down by a freak of the naru"

And he fell, his cold blue eyes saw no more. His healm fell fro  
his head and crashed to the floor, frostmorn joining it. The lich  
king has died.

And on this floor, so did I.


End file.
